Washing Away Our Sins
by beebee-159
Summary: Started out as a three-shot, but Good-BeeBee as decided against it...Hameron...sometime in season 4...please R&R.Lurve to all! The tittle, was suggested by pennmill...thanks, babe!
1. Rain

She came to him in a rainny night, looking like shit…completely soaked from walking to his place and shivering like a branch on a tree out in the wild wind of the night. She stood there for a few minutes, just staring at him with an expression House had never seen before, before she finally moved…

Her arms flew around his neck and her lips crashed against his with all the desire she had been suppressing for years, her tiny soaked body pressing into his as he kept one hand on the doorknob and the other wrapped tightly around the handle of his cane, trying to ignore the feel of her warm body pressed against his, despite her cold-water drenched clothes.

She pulled back and closed the door behind herself, walking into his living room without looking at him…she stopped behind his couch and took her water drenched shirt off, before unbuttoning her jeans and swaying out of them…she stood before him in nothing but her pale pink lace panties and bra…her eyes on him as he ran his eyes all over her body, taking in her alabaster skin and flawless form.

House released a sharp breath and closed his eyes, willing himself to stop hallucinating, but once his eyes opened again she was still there, bare-naked before him with her right hand outstretched…waiting for him to take it…always waiting for him.

Two months later:

This was good…so damn good, but he couldn't help to wonder why they always did it the same way…why she always stayed on top…or why she even came to him when it rained…only when it rained…some things he just couldn't figure out…and Cameron was one of them.

It wasn't about control…if it was anyone else he would be tempted to consider the possibility, but not Cameron…no this wasn't about control…it was about letting go…not controlling your impulses, not suppressing your needs…it wasn't about control.

She needed this…she needed to be free sometimes and she needed to be freed by him. He needed her, no matter how much he denied it, he denied her…he needed her…needed to be the one to free her. Because each time they were together, they changed, they became better, stronger…and then she'd go…she'd leave…back to her routine…to her cage, to play happy for everyone to see…and he'd stay…watching her waist away…watching her dwindle…until she reached the bottom and came back for him to pick up her pieces and put them together again…it was a vicious circle and they were trapped…and neither wanted to be freed from it.

The feel of her well-cared nails scrapping lightly over his lower abdomen brought him back to reality and snapped him out of his reverie, as he opened his eyes and watched as she continued to move relentlessly above him, with her head thrown back and her lips pursed shut to keep from crying out, her air-dried blonde curls fell over her shoulders and hid them from him.

His eyes moved lower, inspecting every inch of her wonderfully soft looking skin, from the perfect column of her neck, to her small, perky and beautifully rounded breasts_…oh God, her breasts…_House thought closing his eyes and forcing his hands to remain on her hips and not wander upwards.

He thought back to the first time he ever saw them…touched them…the only time he'd ever touched them, the sound she made when he did…the only time she ever cried out when with him…it had been established after that, that her breasts were prohibited territory - it was her rule, like hooker's have the not kissing on the mouth, Cameron had the not touching the breasts - which didn't go over well with him at first, but she eventually got her away, with her tongue pressing against the tip of his cock and a breathless promise from him.

House didn't get it…all he knew was he wanted to hear that hoarse cry again…he wanted to touch, caress and tease them. Slowly he let his right hand slide to her lower abdomen and smooth it's way upwards, with a light touch, his hand moved up her stomach and stopped at the valley between her breasts, causing Cameron to look down at him and call out his name in a warning breathless tone.

There was a reason behind her rule…the way he made her feel when he touched her there for the first time…he wasn't rough or eager like she always thought he would be_…like your fiancé is…_a voice murmured throughout her numb brain…he was tender, gentle, his palm had felt so good, fit so well around her breast, and the way his thumb ran over her nipple, it had been too much…too real.

When he just kept his hand splayed between her breasts, she stopped moving above him and looked into his eyes…something else she never did…he was smirking up at her; "…don't…" she pleaded quietly.

He nodded and moved his hand further up her body, snaking it around her neck and locking there, before pulling her forcefully down, against his chest and crashing his lips into hers, along with their teeth.

The kiss was rough and desperate, as his arms locked around her body and he swiftly rolled them over, until she was on her back beneath him and he was finally on top of her_…one rule broken…_he thought to himself.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth, as he slid his arms down her body, until they circled her waist and he pulled her hips up against his, mimicking his thrusts with his tongue as it caressed and explored her mouth.

She struggled under the gentle, yet intense pressure of his body, pressing her smaller one onto the mattress beneath her, but found herself unable to turn them back around and regain her position over him. She felt all of her resolve dissolve as his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to him and keeping her hips elevated, as his moved against hers in a slower and much more satisfying way, making her sigh and her hands curl into tight fists, as she slammed them against his strong chest as a way of protest for the way he was now in charge of their coupling.

"Harder" she breathed out in a serious and demanding tone.

House shook his head 'no' and sank deeper and deeper, going slower and slower with every thrust. Cameron huffed angrily and dug her nails into his broad shoulders, trying to press her hips harder against his.

House slowed further and snaked his arms down her thighs, wrapping them tightly around his ribs and them running them back up until they were smoothing over her sides, before running down her arms and lacing his fingers through hers.

House smirked as she stopped writhing beneath him and finally accepted the new position, closing her slim fingers over the back of his hand and giving into him completely.

He felt her sigh as his lips caught hers in a languid kiss and his tongue slipped into her mouth and caressed hers tentatively, her fingers gripping his hands tighter as he drove himself into her over and over again.

Slowly he moved their joined hands up until they rested above her head, holding them tighter in his much larger ones, as he bent his right knee, to keep it from jarring into the mattress and hurt his thigh more than it needed to, causing his thrusts to be slightly unbalanced, creating more friction with every single one of his deep and gentle movements and making Cameron hum and moan into his mouth, every time their hips met.

Taking advantage of her distraction he carefully moved their hands until both her wrists were trapped under the insistent hold of his left hand, while his right one slid purposefully down her arm and stopped just bellow her breasts.

She pulled back from his lips and tried to release her wrists from his grasp, but it was too strong and the pressure from the struggled she was putting up was hurting her; "House" she breathed out warningly, instantly tensing beneath and around him, causing him to groan.

House ignored her and continued to kiss down her jaw to her neck, and then down her clavicles, nipping and sucking on the skin there; "…House…" she whined weakly in a desperate pant "…no marks…" she murmured absentmindedly, feeling his right hand run up and down her side, willing her to relax.

"…please unclench…" he mumbled breathlessly into the hollow of her throat, gripping the back of her left knee and pulling it further up around him, until her foot pressed into the small of his back, making him ground his hips into hers a bit more harshly, as she release the death grip she had on his member and began to relax a little.

House continued to suck on her skin, not caring if he left any marks…that was the point…he wanted to mark her, let everyone know she was his_…let __**him**__ know she had never been **his**…_his mind added and he pressed on, tripling his efforts and forgetting about the rules…they were, after all, made to be broken.

His right hand moved and Cameron immediately gasped as she felt it settled around her left breast, so gentle, so delicate. House was in heaven, it was just a touch, but it felt so perfect…they fit perfect and he knew this was the beginning of the end for them.

His mouth moved down her chest-bone and kissed the skin around her perky breast, enjoying the smoothness, before his lips wrapped around her hardened nipple and he began teasing it ever so softly, with his teeth and tongue, turning Cameron into a puddle of 'mush' as she moaned and gasped and cried out his name, as her body arched beneath his and urged him on.

He released her hands, knowing she was just as lost as he was and they went to his head, running through his hair and pulling him closer to her body. He took his time on both her breasts, not knowing what would be of them after this…after the rules had been broken…and as he began to feel her tighten around him, he kissed up her chest until he found her lips.

His hands moved to her head, tangling themselves in her silky curls, while hers ran down his back and her nails scrapped their way back up again; "…Allison…" he panted out as he felt her nails dig deeper into his skin and his face buried itself in the crook of her neck, and the sweet scent of vanilla washed over him, invading his lungs and making his heart beat even faster.

"Greg" she moaned out loud, for the first time and felt him swell inside her even more, the feel of him throbbing inside her too much, as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel…really feel "…touch me…" she panted into his ear in a husky plea_…break another one…_a voice cries out in her mind.

He lifted his head and found her lips again; "…open your eyes…" he told her in a strained tone, she did and it was the first time they ever looked into each others eyes when they do this…and it's almost too much, and then she felt his hand sliding down her body and find her throbbing clit…she gasped and with a few expert flicks of his deft fingers and a couple deep slow thrusts she's coming harder than ever in her life, with his name on her lips in a loud cry, she'd been denying herself for so long.

House followed close behind, the way she felt when she came always did it for him, her quivering thighs, clamping walls, scrapping nails, breathless sounds and for the first time the sight of her eyes as they struggled to stay on his when she let go, all enough to send him into a mess of irregular thrusts and hoarse cries as he felt himself spill into her until there was nothing left in him and he collapsed helplessly on top of her, his face buried in her neck, his eyes falling shut as the smell of her swept through him and let him know it's real…she really is there with him.

For the longest time they stayed like that, both awake and sated, both exhausted and comfortable, both unwilling to move, her hands were on his back, the right one tracing random patterns on the perspiration covered space between the small dimples on the small of his back, while her left one movesd soothingly between his shoulder blades.

The feel of her soft and warm breaths hitting his left shoulder along with the way her hands never stopped moving over him is enough to make him drift off for a few minutes, before he felt her try to move beneath him and finally turned them onto his left side, his arms holding her to him…refusing to let go.

So far they've broken every rule…except for one…and she sighed when the sound of the alarm on her cell phone went off, breaking through their peace and making them tense at the prospect of what was about to happen…or not.

She pulled away from him and rolled onto her back, reaching for the phone and switching it off, while House remained on his side, watching her…waiting. She covered her face with her hands, sighed and began to drum her feet against the mattress like a small child throwing a tantrum. House smiled as he watched her struggle with what to do next.

"You don't have to go" he murmured simply and when she turned to look at him, he just looked down at his sheets and started picking up invisible pieces of linen.

She shook her head; "…my shift starts in an hour…" she offered as an excuse.

He nodsded, still not looking up at her and turned to lie on his back and stare at his ceiling, as he felt her move next to him and get up. She was quiet as she moved around picking up her clothing and putting it on in the dimly lit room.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered from the foot of his bed after she'd dressed, she could see him lying there, his eyes not moving from the ceiling "…I'll see you when it rains again…" it's mostly to herself as it came out as a barely audible whisper, when she turned to leave.

Once she was out of his room, he allowed his eyes to slip shut; "…it'll be spring soon…" he muttered to himself, knowing it would be a long time until she'd return to him again.

Cameron left his place feeling empty, like her soul stayed behind…in his bed…in him…she knew she would, but that's the one rule she's not ready to break_…you don't love him, Winter just wasn't your season…_she lied to herself as she began the long walk back to reality…back to her cage, knowing it'll be a long time until she can be freed again

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..._you don't love him, Winter just wasn't your season..." _Breathe (2am) by Anna Nalick.

Just a little drabble, doesn't have a title, I'm open to sugestions though...wink

R&R, because I say so xD...and because I have to know if this sucks...)

Lurve, BeeBee.


	2. Excuse

She doesn't know how it all started_…selective memory…_she hears her own voice snicker from the deep recesses of her mind, she knows it's true, she chose to forget, chose to erase it from her memory…but only the beginning…she could never forget everything else…only how it started.

One thing she knew from the start, from the first time their lips touched such a long time ago, was that no matter what, she would never be able to forget him…not completely and she really didn't want to…no, she didn't want to forget completely…not the softness of his lips in contrast with the harshness of his stubbled chin, the bittersweet taste of him, the drowning masculine scent, the feel of his tongue tangling up with hers, or his hands roaming her body…those were all things she refused to forget…she would never let them go.

The walks to his place under the pouring rain were always painfully long and cold_…a necessary evil…_she kept telling herself. She needed to feel the rain fall on her…to pour down heavily on her, wash her…wash her fiancé off of her and everything he represented, all the things she should want…need…she needed to wash away her sins…wash it all off, before she could go to him.

She remembers the feeling that assaults her whenever she gets to his home, soaked to the bones, shivering violently...and clean…all sinned out and ready to be absolved by him…freed by him…ready to give herself completely to him, like she only ever gave herself to one man before him_…and look how that turned out for you…_she mentally scolds herself.

Her mind drifts off to the last time she went to him. Everything that should never have happened between them did. And now she can't get over it…can't get over the memory of him telling her she didn't have to leave if she didn't want to…that she was free to stay if she pleased…but she wasn't_…were you ever, free…_she asks herself. She's not now, she's sure of that.

The ring around her finger around her finger might as well be a noose around her neck, tightening with each day she spends away from him, smothering her…killing her slowly…holding her from him…from freedom.

She sighs, because at that moment it's all too much: the ring and the commitment it stands for, the possessive arm resting heavily across her waist, making it hard to take a deep breath, making her feel like she's drowning in her own bed. The feel of his warm and steady breaths colliding with the sensitive skin of her neck, make her sick to her stomach…and she feels herself become nauseous as he settles a long leg across both of hers, like a chain locked around her with a lead ball at the end, dragging her down into the darkness.

She finally manages to take a deep breath however shakily, instantly regretting it, as her fiancé's scent fills her lungs, making her stomach clench painfully. She knows she needs to get a hold of her feelings and in an attempt to do so, she screws her eyes shut and wills herself to go to sleep, but it's too late…he's awake now and she tenses the second she feels his lips touch the side of her neck, while his left hand moves upwards until it's cupping her t-shirt clad breast…this leaves her tense, cold and sick…she doesn't want this…him.

"Chase" she hears herself call out in a serious and warning tone, making him pull back quickly and look down at her questioningly. For two reasons…one, she used his last name and two, because she's turning away from him, onto her side and muttering: "…I'm not in the mood…" by a way of an excuse…one that he seems to ignore, because he's moving and she feels his body spoon behind hers, while his hands begin moving over her body.

She feels his lips on her ear and struggles not to dry-heave when he speaks in that tender Aussie tone of his; "…I can fix that, Allison…" he mumbles surely, pressing himself against her…and it's too much. And she's sure it's the way he said her name that makes her break, because behind her closed eyelids all she sees are _**his**_ baby blue eyes, staring intensely into hers as he groaned out her name and finally gave up trying to hold back his release…the fact that he's not the one touching her now, frustrates her to no end and she can't keep pretending to sleep anymore, she needs to move.

Before she can allow herself to bite back the urge to run, she jumps off the bed and starts moving around the dark room, groping blindly for some clothes and throwing them on quickly, all the while feeling his confused eyes following her rushed silhouette as she searches for her shoes; "Allison, what are you doing?" he asks her clueless, his tone soft and pleading…everything she hates about him…everything she used to like about him.

She doesn't answer and so he stands and wraps his hand around her wrist gently, hoping to calm her down and get her attention; "…talk to me…" he pleas her tenderly.

She pulls away from him and moves through the bedroom door, rushing down the hallway, she hears him running after her and ask her where she's going and without looking back she answers him; "…I need some air…" it's all she gives him before she closes the door and runs down the stairs and out of her building, stopping outside and taking a deep breath…like she had just managed to break free and rip the surface, filling her chest with the air she so desperately needed.

She's running pathless through the moonlight bathed streets of Princeton, enjoying the feel of the wind hitting her face and wrapping around her as she moves freely from nowhere to nowhere.

As she runs a song comes to the forefront of her mind…a song she heard a few days ago, as she found herself stuck in traffic. She allowed the song to replay itself in her mind…there was something about it that had called to her…it wasn't until that moment that she realised what it was. She kept running as the song began to unfold itself for her…

_Closed up from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

She remembered the last time she allowed herself to need, love anyone else this much_…Danny…_a voice echoed through her mind, she had loved him…she had needed him. She may have been young, but she knew she was meant to be with him, even if he only had a few months…the time spent with him was worth all the pain she went through when he left her, but she had promised herself never to feel for anyone like that…

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

She finds herself in front of the fountain at the PPTH campus; she stands there for the longest time watching the water jump and fall back down calling to her, enthralling her, as her thoughts go to _**him**_…the man that made her break her promise…the man that made her love again…hurt again…

She closes her eyes and lets her feet lead her into the fountain and sighs as the water begins to fall on her. It's cold against her body, but she stands her ground and finds herself lifting her head to face the full moon that came out to bless her nightly escape, while her arms spread out to her sides and she stands under the fountain…letting the water hit her and take away her sorrow…her pain…

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

The words fit them so well, she never meant to love him…she forbade herself to…but he reached for heart and marked it as his…there was nothing she could do but accept it back from him and try to fix what had been broken…she could never close the wound he inflicted on her…she didn't want to, because that's what made her feel alive…he made her feel alive.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

The water feels warmer as it falls on her now and she smiles up at the moon…she can see couples looking incredulously at her from all around the campus…pointing and laughing at her actions, reminding her of the earliness of the hour_…they think you're out of your mind…_a voice tells her quietly and she shrugs; "…fuck them…" she chuckles out loud and runs her hands through her soaked hair_…you can't stay here all night…_the same voice tells her and she steps out of the fountain dripping wet and with a smile playing over her face_…go home…_her mind tells her; "…I plan on it…" she tells the voice still smiling_…no, go home to Chase…_the voice re-phrases and her smile vanishes.

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

"I need him" she argues weakly with herself, she's done this before…she's had this internal battle before…her mind always loses, why would tonight be any different…

_But nothings greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

Her feet take her to him…she knows the path by heart…drop her off in the North Pole, spin her around numerous times until she losses all sense of direction and she'll still find her way back to him…she's like a bird, that only needs to fly South once to know that's where it belongs…that's where it's safe.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

The voices take over her mind and she's struggling to keep herself calm as she stands at his doorway, dripping all over his floor and running her hands over her face to try and dry it a little.

She wants to knock, but the voices, her conscience, everything tells her not to. She knows there are a thousand situations she can find him in right now…

…_he could be with Wilson…_a voice reasoned shyly.

…_he could be with a hooker…_another offered shakily.

She sighed and leant her head forward until it hit the cool wooden door before her with a hard thudding sound, making her hiss and sob softly.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

The lyrics still echoing through her mind, drowning out the voices and making her sigh, as she struggled to come to a decision about what to do next.

Before she can do anything at all, the door swings in front of her, knocking her off balance and sending her in an awkward falling motion and suddenly she feels like there's nothing she can do to stop it…there's nothing she wants to do…like when you're sitting and suddenly something in front of you falls and you just sit there and watch it happen in slow motion, you watch it fall and think: 'If only I reached out, I know I could get it before it hit the ground', but you don't…you just watch.

She doesn't hit the floor though; two strong arms have found their way around her waist and are currently holding her up. She shakes her head and looks up to find huge icy blue eyes staring down at her; "Are you okay?" he asks once she finds the strength to pull herself together and stands straight before him.

She shakes, the cold clothes on her body suddenly becoming painfully obvious compared to her rapidly heating body, her arms fly up and wrap themselves around her small form; "…I'm cold…" she whispers through greeted teeth.

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

He nods and takes a slow and steady breath, before nodding again, feeling nervous; "…one second…" he told her before walking to his bedroom and rummaging through a few drawers, before walking back out and into the bathroom carrying a pair of sweat-pants and a large sweater and a black t-shirt placing the clothes on the sink and disappearing for a few minutes to run the water on his tub.

Slowly she walked towards his bathroom, to find him turning the faucets, trying to find the perfect temperature; "…I'll go get you a washed towel…" he said standing straight and moving out of the bathroom, closing the door behind himself to keep the heat from the water steam in and make it a little less uncomfortable for her, giving her some privacy so she could get undressed and into the tub.

House was nervous; he hadn't been expecting her to show up at his place. He had gotten used to their unspoken agreement_…only when it rains…_and it hadn't rained, not tonight, it wouldn't rain for another two months, for God's sake and yet here she was…soaked and _**here**_ with him.

He got a towel from the hall closet and went straight to his living room window, peering out noticed the dry street and frowned, struggling to make sense of what and how Cameron had gotten so soaked.

He walked back into the bathroom minutes later, to find her already inside the tub, but still wearing her clothes, her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them, while she shivered even when surrounded by the hot water.

"You weren't suppose to go in with the your clothes on…" he said in a uncharacteristically patient tone, placing the towel on the sink as well and carefully kneeling on the floor by the tub, hissing quietly as his tight met the cool tile on the side of it "…it kind of defeats the purpose…" he said with a smirk, his eyes staring deep into hers.

She blushed and looked away, resting her head on her knees and sighing deeply; "…you need to take them off, or you'll end up with pneumonia…" he told her softly, resting his forearms over the edge of the tub and letting his right hand dive into the water and slowly start to undo the laces on her snickers.

She nodded and lifted her foot, in order to help him slip it off of her foot, proceeding to do the same with her other one, all the while never looking at him.

After he finished with her snickers he removed her socks; "…can you undo your pants and slid them over your hips…" he asked quietly and she looked at him reluctantly, making him even more nervous "…so I can…" he said pointing at her legs and stumbling on his words "…ah…pull them the rest of the way…off…" he added in a slow whisper.

She moved slowly, undoing her jeans and pulling them over her hips, all the way to her knees, allowing him to pull them off the rest of the way; "…better…" he asked as he watched her close her eyes softly, surely enjoying the hot water surround her cold legs.

She nodded and looked down at her sweater clad chest and then up at him, meeting his eyes reluctantly and blushing slightly; he smiled softly; "…I can wait outside if you want…"_…'cause I don't mind staying right here…_he added mentally.

She shrugged; "…it's nothing you haven't seen before…" she murmured embarrassedly, but still not moving to remove the sweater.

He smirked slightly; "…but I can leave…" he said seriously and made a move to stand, but the feel her yet hand resting on his forearm made him stop and look down at her questioningly.

"Stay…" she whispered shyly and he obliged kneeling back down and resting his forearms on the edge of the tub again.

Sensing her uneasiness he smiled; "…here…" he said reaching for the dry t-shirt he had settled on the sink and holding it up for her "…take your sweater off and put this on instead…" he told her quietly "…I won't look…" he said resting his forehead on his left forearm and screwing his eyes shut.

And so Cameron removed her drenched sweater and reached for the t-shirt he was holding up for her, but as she pulled it from his grasp and he didn't release it she couldn't help but chuckle; "…you want to look…don't you…" she asked with the hint of a smile in her voice.

House sighed and nodded, still not moving his forehead from his forearm, making her chuckle and run her right hand through his messy short hair. House screwed his eyes shut and lifted his head, leaning it into her palm, but not opening his eyes; "…take it…" he said holding the t-shirt out for her again "…I'll keep my eyes closed…" he said with a small pout.

She bit her lower-lip; "...open your eyes…" she said placing her hand under his chin and covering her chest with her left arm.

He frowned, not opening his eyes; "…are you decent…" he asked seriously.

"Yes…" she dragged out with a smirk and he sighed and opened his eyes, with a small pout.

"I don't really want to look…" House argued weakly.

She chuckled; "…you _**really**_ want to look, don't you…" she asked unable to stop smiling at him.

"Yeah…" he dragged out "…maybe just one long look…" he offered with a naughty grin "…you know…to get it out of my system…" he explained pointing towards her covered chest.

"To get my breasts out of your system…" she chuckled out.

"For now…" he explained "…I'd like to get them back into my system some time tonight…" he added with a wide smirk.

"One look…" she said shyly, blushing slightly.

"One long look…" he corrected with a sly smirk.

She rolled her eyes and dropped her arm slowly leaving her exposed, House held her gaze for a few moments, before slowly letting his eyes move to her bare chest.

He sighed contently, causing her to blush furiously; "…I like it when you blush…" he said absentmindedly, watching as it spread through her chest and travelled up her neck, finally settling on her cheeks.

"Are you done?" she asked shyly and he nodded and handed her the t-shirt, which she swiftly put on. Just as House was about to say something, Cameron spoke up "Don't say it…" she told him seriously.

He shrugged; "…they're pretty…" he told her sheepishly "…you should be happy about it, you have very, very pretty and…" he paused and raised his brows "…and perfect breasts…" he said resting his chin on the back of his right hand, that rested on the edge of the tub, making her blush even more.

"…Cameron…" he called out quietly, as he watched her rested back against the tub and hum in response "…what happened…" he asked in a whisper, his eyes locking on hers and plunging into the darkness of her very soul.

She looked away; "…I missed the rain…" she said quietly, making him smile, because he knew that was about as close as she would ever come to tell him she missed him.

"You were soaked…" he stated confusedly and watched as she sighed and sat forward, resting her chin on her knees.

"I went to the PPTH fountain…" she confessed shyly.

He chuckled remembering his own trip to that same fountain; "…you're pathetic…" he chuckled out, the insult more directed at him than at her.

She shrugged and sighed; "…I know…" she confessed lazily.

For the longest time they just stared into each others eyes, words unnecessary as their eyes held everything they needed to know about what had driven her to jump on a fountain and come see him.

Finally House nodded and rose to his feet, holding out his left hand for her. Cameron smiled and took it, standing carefully on his tub, the water dripping from her body as she stood before him completely exposed.

Never breaking their intense eye contact, House reached behind him and grabbed the towel, tenderly wrapping it around her shoulders and holding it closed under her chin.

After House thoroughly dried her off, with a shit-eating grin on his face and she had put the clothes he'd gotten for her on, they made their way to his bedroom, quickly settling into bed and each others arms.

"…I needed an excuse…" she confessed shyly onto his chest, her left hand smoothing gently over his heart.

House sighed quietly, his right hand running tenderly up and down her thigh, draped over both oh his. Turning his face and burying his nose in her golden hair, he took a deep breath; "…you're the only one who thinks you need an excuse to come stay with me…" he mumbled in a soft tone, his arms holding her tighter to him, as they drifted into sleep.

Cameron smiled widely, burying her face in the crook of his neck, feeling free for the first time in months, right there…tangled up in House's body, breathing him in and finally allowing herself to wonder…play with the idea of making this…them something regular and not just a passing thing…like the rain.

Please R&R...Because I'm a review Ho...lol


	3. Come Home

The weekend went by in a hurry, much against the two lovers wills as they spent most of it tangled up in each others arms, relishing the time they had together, before reality finally caught up to them and popped their protective bubble.

Cameron woke up around noon on Sunday to an empty bed, her heart instantly shooting in her chest as thoughts of House leaving her, finally coming to his senses and deciding she wasn't worth it, as she shot out of the bed and immediately went searching for him.

As she opened the bedroom door, the sound of someone bustling around in the kitchen managed to settle her down a bit, as she padded soundlessly in the direction of the sounds to find House by the stove with his back to her, busy cooking something that smelled far too unhealthy for her taste.

She watched for the longest time as he went about making them a meal wearing light blue sweat pants and a black t-shirt as he hummed quietly to himself.

She moved closer to him and reluctantly snuck her slender arms around his waist and pressed her body tight against his, smiling as she felt his breath catch, before he sighed and continued what he was doing; "I didn't know you cooked…"Cameron stated into his back, enjoying the feel of his muscles tensing and relaxing against her chest.

He smirked; "There's a lot of stuff we don't know about each other…" he paused switched the burner off and turned to face her, his eyes widening as he found her naked before him, instantly a smile took over his features as his eyes wandered "…yet…" he murmured absentmindedly as his hands locked on her hips and he picked her up effortlessly setting her down on the island.

She chuckled as he moved forward to stand between her slightly parted legs; "…like the fact that I don't eat bacon…" she asked jokingly her arms going around his neck as she brushed her lips against his softly.

House pulled back and quirked an eyebrow; "…you'll eat this one…" he stated surely, his lips finding the crane of her neck and nipping there intently.

"Why?" she murmured distractedly, her fingers gently caressing the short hair at the base of his skull.

He pulled back suddenly with a satisfied smirk tugging at his lips; "Because I cooked it for you…" he stated seriously, taking his shirt off and handing it to her "…your nakedness is very distracting…" he explained shyly, his eyes resting over her small, round and perfect breast "…extremely distracting…" he sighed out, turning back to the stove and taking the bacon and eggs and dumping them into a washed plate.

Cameron put the shirt on and watched as he limped out of the kitchen with the bacon and eggs; "…bring the mango from the fridge, will you…" he threw over his shoulder as he placed the plate on the table by the couch and flopped down on it's depths "…oh and a fork…"

She complied and got the fruit and two forks, before she followed him into the living room and took a seat next to him; "…here…" she said handing him one fork and placing the fruit on the coffee table, holding up her own fork as she waited for him to place the plate between them.

"I said one fork…" he said taking the one she held out and throwing it somewhere in the general direction of his kitchen "…up…" he said padding his lap and taking the other fork from her.

She frowned; "…I thought we were going to have breakfast…" she said slowly.

He grinned sexily at her and pulled her leg until she was straddling his lap, her bottom resting over his left thigh to keep from hurting him; "…open up…" he said in that low tone that made her hair stand and her pulse quicken as he held a forkful of eggs and bacon to her still closed mouth.

"Are you serious?" she asked confused by his actions.

House sighed and cocked his head to side slightly, regarding her for a moment; "…you're ruining the mood…" he stated with a small pout.

She chuckled and opened her mouth, causing a shy smile to take over his face as he took the fork to her mouth and watched as she closed it around his offering, her eyes slipping shut as she tasted the caloric treat with a gentle sigh.

He watched in awe as she tasted the food he'd made for her as if she had never tasted anything as good in her life. She opened her eyes and they shone down at him and it made him feel strangely giddy to know that he'd done that to her, that he was the reason behind the sated smile that had taken residence permanently on her beautiful face, her slight different walk as she padded barefoot through his apartment and the bright glint in her eyes whenever their gazes locked on each other.

"Good?" House asked quietly, his tone slightly raspy.

She nodded and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a chaste kiss; "What do you know…I like bacon…" she joked against his lips be fore pulling back and motioning for the pate "…what are you waiting for…keep feeding me…" she ordered playfully.

House chuckled and resumed his task, feeding her and taking in every face and sound she made, burning it all into his memory for future purposes_…like when she'd finally decide to leave and go home to her fiancé…_the thought made his stomach flop over itself, causing a nauseous groan to escape him in the process.

Cameron frowned and cupped his scruffy cheeks with both her hands, forcing him to meet her gaze; "…what's the matter…are you hungry…" she asked careful "…you can eat too…" she said afraid she'd done something to make him mad.

He sighed and put the plate back on the end table; "…I'm not hungry…" he breathed out, his hands running over his weary face as he struggled to rid himself of the thoughts of her with Chase and take back whatever fragile moment they had going on before his overactive brain decided to ship in.

"Was it something I said or did?" she asked worriedly.

He shook his head 'no' and dropped his hands to her exposed thighs, his thumbs brushing softly against her smooth skin; "…you have to make a decision…" he whispered, reluctant to say anything else and end up scaring her away for good.

Just as Cameron was about to speak House's home-phone went off, cutting her off and causing House to grunt in despair, reach for the phone click the answer button, only to press it again and disconnect the call again, before looking back up at her.

"This is good…" House said quietly, smoothing his hands up and down her thighs "…it's great, but…it can't last…it would be great if it could, but…" he sighed and dropped his gaze from hers.

His phone went off again and before he could make it stop again the call went straight to voicemail and the robotized female voice came blaring through his living room, followed by the voice that made Cameron tense instantly over him and House drop his head onto the back of the couch and sigh deeply.

"_Hey House…"_

Silence

"_It's Chase…I'm calling because…"_

Pause

"…_I'm calling to, this is going to sound pathetic…but I don't know where else to look and as hard as it is for me to do this…I need to know if she's…this is ridiculous…"_

Sigh and silence

"…_Ally…"_

The simple word tore through House and Cameron's hearts; making Cameron slump onto the couch next to him and sigh deeply, while House leant forward and cradled his face in his hands.

"…_I know you're there…please come home, Ally…"_

Another pause

"_We can't fix this if you're not here…please, Ally, come home…"_

A beeping sound filled the room followed by the sound of the machine rewinding, before the room was flooded by a tense silence.

House waited for her to do or say something, anything that showed that she wanted to be with him, that she had no intention of going back to Chase, but when nothing but silence reached his ears he sighed tiredly.

Suddenly House stood and limped to the table in the corner of the room, taking his cane and gripping it tightly; "Go home" he ordered simply, before limping quickly down the hall, entering his bathroom and closing the door behind him with a loud thud.

Cameron found herself staring at the door for what seemed like forever, trying to figure out what to do. Of its own volition her body took her to the bathroom door; "House…" she called out hopefully, knocking on the wooden door softly "Greg, please open up…" she pleaded, flattening her hands against the cool obstacle, keeping her from the man she longed to spend the rest of her life with.

Suddenly the wood beneath her hands shoke violently in its hinges and the sound of a fist connecting painfully against it re-sounded back to her, making her jump and eye the dented door with surprise and shock written across her once calm features; "Get.The.Fuck.Out" he roared from behind the door, making her heart tighten in her chest and tears sprint down her pale cheeks.

With blurry eyes and drenched cheeks, Cameron rushed to his bedroom and got dressed as fast as she possibly could, before speeding out of his apartment before he had the chance to get out and smash her too. It wasn't until much later as she wandered the streets of Princeton that she noticed she still had his t-shirt on, in her hurry to escape she had forgotten to get her top and put it on instead.

She hugged herself as she sobbed with each intake of breath his enthralling scent burning it's way down her nostrils and making more tears well up in her pale grey eyes, as she reached the building she'd been looking for and pressed the button to the third floor.

"_Who is it?" came the familiar cheery voice through the panel._

"It's me…" Cameron sobbed out shivering despite herself.

"_Allison?" the voice asked concerned as the buzzer sounded and the building door opened "…come on up, sweetie…" the voice said softly, concern evident in the previous cheery tone._

Allison went in and rushed to the elevator pressing the button and hoping the metallic would take her faster to where she needed to be the most.

Please R&R...because I love it when you do!

I'm sorry for the cliffy, I'm already working on the next chapter! )


	4. Nothing

First of all I'm going to do some serious thanking, because I don't want readers to think I'm a snob...P

I want to thank everyone that read and reviewed this fic...also the ones who didn't review...S...lol Lurve you all!!

Special thanks to: petro13, SavorBoricua, momsboys, Josie Griffin, 0melting.snow0, Sticksy, sweetgreuy, hameronaddict aka literatig... and lillianrose4, than you all for your wonderful reviews!! Lurve ya!

"Lunch!" House stated poking his head inside Wilson's office to find him there with a patient, before disappearing again and leaning against the wall by the door and waiting until both the patient and Wilson came out and shook hands, before his friend turned to face him with a concerned expression.

Wilson took the moment to let his eyes scan his friend's form, they stopped on his right hand, noticing the wounded knuckles; "What happened to your hand?" he asked quirking an eyebrow at House.

"Nothing..." House stated ignoring his friend and walking in the direction of the elevators.

"Right..." Wilson dragged out following him "...and I'm supposed to take that and shut up..." he asked jokingly.

"That's exactly what you're supposed to do..." House stated humourlessly, stabbing the call button with the end of his cane harshly.

The doors opened and they stepped inside; "...seriously, what happened?" Wilson asked getting frustrated.

House sighed; "Seriously, drop it!" House said through greeted teeth as the doors began to shut ahead of them.

But just before the doors finally closed; "Wait. Hold it!" her voice hit him like a ton of bricks and before Wilson could press the button to open the doors, House pushed him back with his cane, making him stumble backwards until he hit the wall behind him.

"House" Wilson shouted shocked as the doors slid open to reveal Cameron standing there with a relieved smile on her face, as she distractedly took a half-step until her right foot was inside the metal box, keeping it from closing.

Wilson watched helpless, House's cane still digging into his shoulder as her smile vanished, as her eyes caught his friend and House's jaw tensed instantly, for the longest time the three just stood there, House and Cameron staring at one another, while Wilson watched enthralled, the tension between the two doctors so intense it was almost palpable.

Without a single word, Cameron took a step back and Wilson felt House's cane drop from his shoulder, watching as it travelled to the button panel and pressed the button to the lobby, making the doors close between them and Cameron and the elevator began its descent.

Without a single word they made it to the cafeteria and Wilson once again got stuck with the bill. They sat in a quiet corner and began eating in silence.

"Two questions and I'll leave you alone..." Wilson said unable to keep trying to control his curiosity.

"No questions and you'll leave me alone..." House bargained, before taking another bite of his Reuben.

Wilson sighed exasperated; "It's obvious something happened between you and Cameron..." he started thinking out loud trying to understand what was going on with his friend "...the tension was tangible...which is bad, considering she's engaged to Chase..." at that House's jaw twitched and he fought hard to try and control himself "...I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that's what happened to your hand..." he tried, his eyes boring holes on his friend's face.

House sighed; "...sorry, I told you nothing happened..." House tried again.

"Right..." Wilson dragged out again "...that thing in the elevator was all a figment of my imagination..." he quipped light-heartedly.

House shrugged; "We've always been uncomfortable around each other..." House offered absentmindedly.

"Yes, but that wasn't just two people who feel uncomfortable around each other..." Wilson stated seriously "...that was two people who did something they shouldn't have done...and by that I mean sex..." he paused intently "...and got caught with their hands in the cookie jar...and by that mean the angry fiancé..."

House dropped his Reuben frustrated; "...nothing happened..." House stated with a hint of finality in his glaring eyes.

Wilson held his hands up in defence and went back to his meal; "Fine...I'll get it out of you sooner or later..." he murmured and with that House pushed his plate aside and stood abruptly, quickly making his way out of the cafeteria and back up to the comforting darkness of his office.

"Cameron..." Wilson called out from the elevator as he reached the ER, making her look up in his direction and offer him a shy smile.

"Hey Wilson..." she said walking towards him, with a timid expression.

Wilson smiled his most charming smile at her and she quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly; "What?" she asked reluctantly.

"Coffee?" he asked sweetly.

Cameron sighed and eyed him suspiciously; "What's the catch?" she asked perceptively.

Wilson smirked; "You spent way too long working for House..." he murmured "...what makes you think there's a catch?" he asked motioning for the coffee machine in the corner of the room.

Cameron followed with a tired sigh; "I'm guessing you want to know what that thing in the elevator earlier was all about, right?" she asked suddenly feeling like her two straight shifts were finally getting to her.

Wilson at least had the decency to look sheepish, as he poured her a luke warm cup of crappy coffee and handed it to her, but just as he was about to say something, she held up a hand to stop him; "...and...if you're here...than that means House isn't telling you anything..." she paused and watched as Wilson blushed slightly, but nodded none the less.

"Because there is nothing to tell" she said slowly, pausing between each word to better make her point.

"Cameron..." Wilson sighed out exasperatedly "...you can't possibly want me to believe that thing in the elevator was nothing..." he argued.

She sighed and rubbed her temple tiredly; "...Wilson..." she breathed out "...if you didn't get anything out of House, than you're certainly not getting anything out of me..." she said ending the conversation and taking a sip of her coffee, wincing as it made its way down her gullet.

"One question..." he bargained and Cameron sighed again, but nodded for him to continue "...his hand..." he said quietly.

Cameron shivered at the memory, never before had she been so scared of anyone she loved before, noticing this Wilson continued; "...did Chase happen to run into his closed fist..." he asked carefully taking in her reactions.

Before Cameron could answer they were interrupted; "...hey guys..." the familiar Aussie voice got their attention as he approached and stood beside Cameron.

Wilson sighed eyeing the young doctor's un-harmed handsome face; "Well that answers that question..." he murmured to Cameron, before shaking Chase's hand. "This was..." he paused, trying to find the right words "...pointless..." he confessed, making Cameron smile shyly at him and Chase frown curiously "...I have to go, clinic awaits..." he stated flashing the other two doctors a pleasant smile before throwing his still full cup of coffee in the trash bin.

"Thank you for the horrible coffee..." Cameron said to his back and he turned and smirked at her amusedly.

"Hey..." Chase said quietly to Cameron, trying to get her undivided attention.

From behind a pillar in the hall, House watched the two young doctors interact, after his friend walked away looking like he'd gotten nothing from Cameron, unable to keep from smiling to himself at how much she'd changed.

His eyes moved back to Cameron and Chase as they started speaking quietly with each other, he looked in vain for any sings that would let him know how things were going between them, but he got nothing only a polite conversation between two doctors, which could mean a lot and absolutely nothing at the same time.

Still, he couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach as he watched the Aussie doctor lift his right hand and run it gently down her arm, reaching her hand and squeezing it tenderly, before walking away, leaving behind an exhausted looking Cameron.

Please R&R, please! D

Lurve you all!


	5. Sharp Daggers

Frirst I need to thank magsby for giving me a huge help on this chapter, without her this would have been a disaster, so thank you so much, babe!

Lurve you!

Chapter 5:

The rest of the day went by achingly slow for House as he sat in his office replaying the image of Chase and Cameron together and being overtaken by thoughts of her in Chase's arms instead of his.

In the darkness of his office with The Rolling Stones blaring in his ears, he kept replaying his weekend with her and how it had felt to have a taste of what it could be like...what they could be like.

Memories of waking up with her warm body cradled against his, feeling her soft breaths on the inside of his elbow, or her small body stirring against his whenever she woke up. Then his mind wandered to Sunday morning…their last morning together.

He had planned to talk to her about their 'situation', he was going to ask her to make a decision, but after that phone call…House groaned at the memory of Chase's panicked voice sounding through his living room and ruining everything. House's heart stopped when she pulled away from him, like she couldn't bear to be in contact with him when her fiancé pleaded with her to go home and start over. Like everything that had happened between them during that weekend made her nauseous, when confronted with reality.

Tiredly, House ran a hand up and down his throbbing thigh, before reaching for his pocket and retrieving the orange vial, containing his only escape from his physical pain, tipping two pills onto his hand and dry-swallowing them hastily.

His hand returned to his maimed thigh and he continued to rub it, willing the vicodin to kick in faster. House sighed and leant his head back against the headrest of his recliner_…I need to get her out of my mind…_he thought to himself, closing his eyes and sighing exhaustedly.

After a good half hour had passed and the pain in his thigh had subsided as much as it ever would, he stood and started packing his things, before leaving his office and limping heavily towards the elevators.

House was leaving for the day when Wilson rushed into the elevator with him, much to his frustration; "…I was wondering…" Wilson started and House groaned exasperatedly "Soooo... I was thinking, maybe I could stop by and we could watch the game tonight...I'll bring beer and snacks…" Wilson offered.

"Sorry…hooker night…" House stated seriously.

Wilson sighed; "…House, come on…" Wilson stated exasperated.

House shook his head; "Gonna go home, call the agency and screw the brains out of some hot young…" he thought for a while, looking down at his sneakers "…definitely in the mood for a brunette tonight…" he murmured mostly to himself in a serious tone.

"Yes you are…" Wilson said knowingly, making House turn to glare at him for a minute, before dropping his gaze back to the floor.

House dropped his head and stared at his sneakers.

"…at least tell me what happened to your hand…" Wilson pleaded quietly.

House sighed and hit the emergency button with the end of his cane; "…I punched a door…" he confessed, still not looking up from his sneakers "…the reason why I punched a door, was because…Cameron and I had sex…" he paused and rubbed his scruffy chin tiredly "…we've been having sex for a while now…" he stated eyeing the door suspiciously "…we **had **been having sex…Chase knows…and…" pause "…I told her to make a decision and she…she made it…" House breathed out, before taking a deep breath and pressing the emergency button off, making the elevator shake slightly, resuming its descent.

Wilson was stunned silent by his friend's confession. He was only able to stay still and watch as House made his way out of the metal box and limp swiftly out of the hospital.

By the time House got home all he could think about was the way Chase's hand had trailed down Cameron's arm…his Cameron's arm…ergo his arm. House's mind was going a thousand miles per hour and he needed it to stop…desperately.

He rushed to his piano, hoping that would make his mind stop racing, he played for a few minutes, before once more she went to the front of his mind, making him groan, reach for the orange vial and pop another pill just for good measure, before laying his forehead against the cool surface of his baby grand and taking a deep breath to try and keep himself in check and stop the impending headache that threatened to overtake him.

After a few minutes and with an anguished sigh, he reached for his phone and scrolled his contact list for the number he hadn't used since he and Cameron had started having sex. After he'd placed his order he clenched the phone in his fist_…it's not going to work…_a voice echoed through his mind.

House growled and threw the phone against the wall behind his piano, watching it as it flew violently into the wall next to his guitar and shattered to pieces, before falling to the floor in a heap of broken plastic and rubber digits.

Limping to his kitchen he searched his cupboards for a bottle of scotch, he found it at last and unscrewed to cap, before taking it to his lips and taking a large swig of the bitter amber liquid. He placed it with a loud bang on the counter and winced slightly as the liquor burned its way down his throat.

He settled on his couch, bottle in hand and turned on his television, hoping the alcohol would provide enough of a diversion until the real distraction got there. But soon he was drifting off into a restless slumber.

Less than an hour later, there was a knock at his door, jolting him out of his nap and making him go to the door and there she was…a hot young brunette…a Cameron look-a-like. Wilson would surely point that out, but House didn't care…he needed a distraction and that's why she was there, to distract him.

He could barely look at her face, to anyone else the resemblance would be obvious, but he couldn't help to think that she failed in comparison to Cameron. The feel of her lips on his throat wasn't the same. Her lips weren't as tender. Her tongue wasn't as delicate, and her nips on his skin didn't drive him insane like Cameron's did. Her skin wasn't as soft, her hair smelled different and her scent wasn't sweet or tender, it was strong…too strong and he hated it…it was making it impossible for him to get hard.

"This was a bad idea…" House murmured pushing her away from him.

For the first time, their eyes connected and he noticed hers were a deep dark brown, making him sigh and close his eyes.

"What's the matter?" the young woman asked confused.

House sighed and looked down at the front his pants.

"It's not happening…" he stated simply.

She smiled coyly which made him sick to his stomach. She scooted down until she was kneeling between his parted knees, her hands smoothing down his thighs as she looked clinically at his opened fly clearly trying to access the problem in the most effective way possible. Even that was an obvious difference from Cameron. She never looked at him like he was nothing but a customer, just a pit-stop…no, she would never look at him like that.

"Give me a minute…I'll get you hard…" she whispered out and House sighed.

"…relax…" she whispered, which only in turn made him tense more.

House sighed tiredly rolling his head back onto the couch, closing his eyes in exhaustion. He knew calling the agency had been a mistake, but he just couldn't stop thinking about Cameron and Chase together. It made him feel sick. A growl escaped him as he felt her hands on him.

_…what's your problem…there's a woman kneeling between your knees…why can't you stop thinking about **her**…_

He sighed again, his eyes blinking open and studying the light and shadow playing out on the ceiling above him: a duel between the passing cars' headlights and the still darkness that came with the end of each day being disputed right above his head.

The room was flooded with darkness for a single second when no cars crossed the road outside. House narrowed his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden absent of light; but just as his eyes began to distinguish the ceiling above from the wall ahead, a blinding flash of light ripped through the room and he screwed his eyes shut with all his strength, folowed by an angry growl coming from the clouds outside. The sudden brightness was burning his pupils, but what he saw behind locked eyelids made his heart jump and his breath catch.

Coming at him was what he could only recognise as the ethereal face of the woman who broke his heart. From the darkness of his mind, he swore he could see her alabaster face gazing upon him, a tender smile on her lips as the image kept closing in on him until it finally vanished. His mind was once again drowned in the gloominess of his sorrow.

And suddenly he could hear the rain coming down outside his window, the sound increasing and almost deafening as it hit his windows and poured heavily onto the concrete road.

Finally, he opened his eyes and lifted his head suddenly: his breath ragged, pulse wild, and questions flew around in his brain.

"I can't do this…" he breathed out, squirming his body away from the woman's grasp, pressing himself into the back of the couch hoping to somehow fuse into it and avoid all contact with her.

Her reply made him jump off the couch and struggle to compose himself. "I can't see why not…" she whispered seductively kneeling back on the balls of her feet.

"…you say no, but your body says otherwise…" she said getting up and prowling towards him, instantly making him step back to escape her.

He held up his left hand to stop her advance. "This was a mistake…" he whispered looking over the window, watching the rain outside and shaking his head slowly. "…you have to go…" he stated louder than before, sounding harsher than he had intended.

The woman frowned at him and shook her head confusedly; but before she could say anything else, there was a knock at the door and they both tensed immediately. There was a second knock followed by a muffled plea. "House, please open the door…" He recognised the voice instantly and his heart seemed to calm right away, the sound of her gentle voice swept through him like an antidote, the cure to all his aches.

"You're not getting that?" she asked, reminding House that he wasn't alone_…oh no…_he shouted mentally as his eyes fell on the distraction he'd hired to keep from thinking about Cameron.

"She can't see you…" was his first response, his breathing was laboured and he could feel the thin layer of perspiration gathering over his brow.

"Greg…please…" he heard her sigh from outside his door, her voice muffled by the storm.

The mix of pain and fear present in her tone made him take action. Ignoring the consequences, he stalked to his front door and opened it, quickly stepping outside while closing the door behind him and nearly bumping into Cameron as he did so.

"House…" she questioned him confusedly, but before she could formulate her question House closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers: his cane falling to the floor as his hands rested on the base of her neck, his fingertips caressing her smooth skin as his lips moved desperately over hers, longing to feel her warmth and love and calm heal him

Cameron kissed back just as desperately, her hands holding his head against hers, as she gave back just as much as she got from him.

House's heart sunk in his chest when he tasted a salty tear, his hands snaking around her soaked body and holding her tightly against him. With an anguished sigh, she pulled back and hugged him, her arms heavy from the water drenched clothes locking around him like a vice as she buried her wet face in his neck and sobbed quietly. "I'm sorry…" she whispered against his neck and the words hit him like a ton of bricks. "I'm so sorry for letting you push me away…for leaving…" she sobbed into his skin, her tears warm dampening the side of his neck even more as the grip around his heart squeezed even tighter, making it hard for him to breathe.

"Don't apologise to me…" House whispered shakily, his arms closing tighter around her, afraid that if he loosened his hold on her just one bit she would be gone again and this time for good. "…I don't deserve it…" he said in a drained breath.

Cameron lifted her head to look into his eyes, but they were closed and she moved her moist hands to cup his scruffy cheeks lovingly, willing them to open. When he kept them closed, she frowned. "…I made my decision…" she stated quietly, this should make him happy, but he could hear the smile in her voice and it tore at his soul…if he still had one. He was beginning to doubt that…"I broke everything off with him…" The second her words escaped, he sighed exasperatedly and dropped his forehead to her shoulder.

Her expression turned into one of complete panic as she found herself unable to read his reactions to what she was telling him. "I'm yours, Greg…" she said lifting his head from her shoulder. "…please look at me…"she pleaded worriedly, shaking in his arms as the breeze hit her soaked clothes and seeped into her.

He shook his head and groaned in agony. "You left…" he said not letting go of her. "…you went to him…" he breathed out, opening his eyes but never meeting hers.

Cameron smiled weakly and shook her head. "No…I didn't go to him…" she said quickly "…I went to a friend's house…" she added desperately "…I spent the night on her couch…" she finished trying to soothe him, hoping that the truth would somehow make him forgive her.

Her explanation might as well have been a thousand daggers stabbing his chest as her words entered his mind and he realised how great of a mistake he'd made.

She tensed in his arms and a low rippling sound escaped her lips as her eyes began to water again. "…what…uhh…what did you do…" she stammered out, fighting back the tears as she struggled to form her words slowly and push them through the lump in her throat.

House released a shaky and ragged breath before meeting her eyes for the first time that night. They shone with unshed tears and already he could feel his body ache with what would happen when he said what he knew he had to say to her, the warmth she'd brought to him all but gone, leaving him just as cold as she had become with the rain that fell upon her as she made her away back to him.

"Greg…" she whispered out, and just when his name stopped echoing through the small gap between them, the sound of a phone ringing from inside his home startled her and made House tense.

As the sound of a female voice answering the phone reached them outside, Cameron gasped and House tightened his hold on her. "No Allison…" House pleaded when she placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away from her. "…Allison, listen to me, please…" he whispered keeping her close to him for as long as possible.

"Let go of me!" she ordered seriously squirming in his embrace, wishing she had never gone there.

In an attempt to get her to stop, he pushed her up against a wall and pressed his body to hers. "I'm sorry, Allison…please believe me…" he begged her, his eyes pleading with hers.

Cameron turned her head away; she couldn't stand to keep looking into his eyes. Blindly, she started hitting him until her left knee made contact with his half-thigh and he groaned in pain, his hands clutching his thigh as she stood there before him, her heart beating slowly…too slowly. Her breath was scarce and her body felt frozen.

"Cameron…" he whispered through gritted teeth, his eyes searching hers for a sign of love or concern, but found none, instead they were cold and hollow.

"Forget I ever came here…" she murmured before she gathered enough strength to pull herself off the wall and drag the shell of her body, through the pouring rain and back to her car.

House limped awkwardly after her, stumbling on his own feet and slumping against the threshold of his building. "Allison…" he called out through the thick rain crashing down from the sky on them as he watched her walk through the storm, hugging her arms around herself. "Allison..." he whispered as he stood there watching her back getting smaller and smaller with each step she took to get away from him and eventually dissapearing amongst the thick raindrops...not looking back, not even once.

Please don't hate!!

Review...please, pretty, pretty please!!

Lurve ya all!


End file.
